boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is the current antagonist in BoBoiBoy. 'Story' 'Episode 27' He makes his first appearance in a Spaceship in Outer Space with Bago Go, he said that he will buy Adu Du's Spaceship from Bago Go, but Bago Go said that he should not keep too much money. Bago Go had tricked him about the price of Adudu's Spaceship; It's not really an antique after all. 'Episode 29' After Bago Go had left, Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's Spaceship is working and it is, he started to search something in there he found some information about BoBoiBoy and the cocoa. 'Episode 36' He got the full information about Adu Du, Probe, Computer, BoBoiBoy and his friends. He was also connected with Adu Du but sometimes, he gets angry. Adu Du attempted to stop his plan from going to Earth by telling him about BoBoiBoy and his friends had powers but he failed to tell him. 'Episode 37' He was on his way to the Earth. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. 'Episode 38' He attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, he asked BoBoiBoy to give Ochobot and his powers. He made Probe Died and He also destroyed BoBoiBoy's school and kidnapped BoBoiBoy's friends besides Fang for he was hiding with Ochobot behind the cars. 'Episode 39' Ejo Jo first contact Adu Du with his Computer to find out where are BoBoiBoy and Fang. Then, he watched BoBoiBoy's classmates and Papa Zola being electrecuted by Ejo Jo himself. After he learned BoBoiBoy and Fang's location, he sent his battle robot Petai to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang. But despite BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Earthquake effort to defeat Petai, they failed. However, just as Petai is about to finish the Three BoBoiBoy's, Fang intervine and used his Shadow Dragon and destroy Petai with it. When Ejo Jo discovered this, he rushed outside his spaceship and put his suit of armor. Carrying Gopal, Ying and Yaya's Power Band and declare that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to the third season of the series. Episode 1 (Season 3) Ejo Jo started to use Yaya, Ying and Gopal's power band against BoBoiBoy, In here... BoBoiBoy is suppose to be helped by Fang, but Fang fall asleep same as the Season 1 when BoBoiBoy fall asleep after defeating Mukalakus. Ejo Jo started to crash himself to the ground where BoBoiBoy is starting (4 metres away), mentioning a 2 yards-sized crater on the 7 minutes video clip Season 3. Ejo Jo defeated BoBoiBoy, but failed to fully-defeat BoBoiBoy because Mukalakus suddenly appear, In the trailer of Season 3, It is unknown how Ejo Jo got Fang's power band, but their is a known reason, Ejo Jo steal Fang's power band while he asleep. 'Powers' ' '''Actually he's only regular alien and doesn't have power at all, but he got his powers from BoBoiBoy's friends power watches. Gravity Manipulation Since he has Yaya's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate gravity. Time Manipulation Since he has Ying's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate time. Molecule Manipulation Since he has Gopal's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate objects. 'Trivia' * He is the third alien character released in the series. The first being Adu Du, and the second being Bago Go. * He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian. The first being the unamed passenger and the secong being Mr.Biscuit. * When Computer said in Episode 23, if Adu Du spread the news that he had found Cocoa Power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Ta Tiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. It was referrence to him. * Although he may have information about BoBoiBoy and his friends powers, he never found out what's BoBoiBoy and his friends weaknesses. * He is a former elite soldier from planet Ata Ta Tiga that was kicked out as many violations as a result of big-headed attitude and failure to follow orders. *He looks like Adu Du, but has a manlier face and a red line (possibly a scar). *Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were glowing yellow when he made his first appearance. *There's rumors that he was one of the famous team of mercenaries on the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. *Unlike Adu Du and Bago Go, he's more taller than them. *The suit of armor Ejo Jo used against BoBoiBoy in the first episode of the third season is called '"Metal Cog Prehensile Propulsion Armor Mark XLII'". 'Gallery' To view pictures, click here. 'See Also''' Category:Ejo Jo Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Males